Aliment Anathema
by Lenore483
Summary: Tonks has a crush on him. Her mysterious cousin that has been away for so long. Written for challenges on the Diagon Alley II forum.
I put up a poll on my profile with the Bingo prompts I have, and this was the highest voted last time I checked. It isn't a pairing I would usually write for, and it's very different than what I have been writing lately. It was nice to mix it up and take it easy, I haven't done that in a while.

Diagon Alley Challenges/prompts.

Potions Club: Dried Nettles - _Write about an inflammation of the ego._

Bingo: Rare pairings - Sirius/Tonks

The Multi-Chapter List Challenge: #4 Introduce a love interest for your protagonist in this chapter

 _If you are interested in what any of these things are, the link to the forum is on my profile._

* * *

 **Dried Nettles**

Nettles in Europe are commonly of the stinging variety, causing painful, swollen lumps when the leaves are touched. The plant has also been used in medicine, to treat many disorders including those of the kidneys, urinary tract, cardiovascular system and rheumatism, for which it's used to provoke inflammation.

 _Write about an inflammation of the ego._

* * *

It was wrong.

Oh God, she knew it was wrong.

Wanting someone so much, someone who you wasn't even supposed to consider that way.

It was just —

His fingers graced hers innocently on the table. She felt her heart skip a beat, but he didn't even look her way. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed at something Remus said.

Her eyes lingered on his from underneath a cloak of her hair. If Remus looked, she might have seemed coy towards Remus, or absentminded while staring into her tea. It wasn't like there was much else to look at in the Grimmauld Place kitchen, so she was safe from suspicion.

She knew of his attraction towards her, and while there was something deliciously dangerous about a werewolf turning his golden eyes on you — while they were smoldering with lust and promise of something feral — it didn't compare to the excitement of something so wrong it was banned by Muggles.

"Tonks?"

His voice was still raspy from the screaming. It wasn't that melodic clang that she had once heard as a child when they had run into each other in Diagon Alley. She had felt her heart swell with pride one that sunny day on the cobbled streets, knowing Sirius Black was her cousin. She had clung to that memory through her teenage years, a childhood memory that should have been innocent, but somehow made for sweaty sheets and a racing heart. The difference between the man she had a wrong but innocent crush on, and the man she lusted for, was enough to warrant even more sleepless nights with happy endings.

"Yes?" Her voice was heavy with something, so she cleared it. "Yes?"

"Just wondering if I could get you some more tea."

His eyes sparkled — no, she must have just imagined that, since when do eyes sparkle? — and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a playful half-smile that made her hands slip on her tea cup. If there had been any left, she would have been soaked.

"I, yeah."

When Sirius moved away to get them more tea — after his rough hand once again brushed against hers to get her cup — she vowed to herself, Sirius Black would be hers.

* * *

The plan was simple, she could easily morph to look like someone else, and she knew his type. He would never know it was her unless she for some reason blurted it out that is.

When she found him at the bar she could feel her palms get sweaty and tried to wipe it off on her dress.

It was a daring red thing that needed a very specific body type to pull off, one she hadn't really morphed into before. She had long legs with just a hint of muscles, wider hips than usual, a slim waist, decent sized boobs, and skinny arms. It was the body type she hated morphing into, it got way too much attention. This time, she wanted it, she wanted his attention.

Her now heart-shaped face lifted up against the guys eyeing her while her eyes scanned the room. She hadn't done anything with her eyes because she wanted him to be looking into her eyes, even if the rest of her was different — like her long, slightly curled, blonde hair or her cute button nose.

At last, she spotted his leather jacket slung on the back of his chair and Remus next to him staring in her direction. Sirius was not paying any attention, and she wanted to scream in frustration.

Instead of lingering on the entrance of a dingy bar with questionable characters, she moved over the sticky floor to the crooked bar with a grumpy looking bartender. She ordered a Mojito and was met with a glare. Not feeling so cocky anymore, she mumbled an order for a beer instead. When she got it — thankfully in a bottle and not in one of the dirty glasses she saw the biker next to her nursing — the posturing started. It was successful for all of 2 minutes before she somehow got her foot tangled in the bar stool, and fell down on the floor to the laughter of the bartender. She hated him for having a sense of humour.

"Are you alright?"

Before her was Sirius Orion Black in all his glory. He couldn't have approached her when she was looking hella fine?

"I, yeah."

He reached out his hand and helped her up.

"I have a cousin who is just as klutzy as you."

Her heart sped up, thinking he had caught her.

But, then his hand slipped to her waist while he helped her up, and stayed there as he ordered himself a beer.

She wanted to lean into him, breathe him in and stay there forever.

"Can I get you some more beer?"

The previous one was discarded somewhere on the sticky floor, so she nodded and smiled at him. While they waited for the beers to arrive, he was playing with the fabric of her dress. The sensation of his fingers against the small of her back had her clenching the countertop hard. How could her cousin make her feel these things when other men had tried and failed with much more advanced moves to entice her?

She hadn't noticed him staring, too busy trying to contain herself from the sinful feelings she was having. So when she caught his eye, she blushed and felt her ego boost.

"I couldn't help but stare, you have beautiful eyes," he said while his eyes grew heavy with lust.

Her heart hammered and a smirk crept it's way onto her face. The one thing about her, besides her personality, that hadn't changed and it was the thing that had him staring that way at her.

"So do you," she returned. For the first time, she let herself get truly lost in them, in the way that she had wanted to since the moment she had met him.

Maybe it was the beer, or maybe it was all those years yearning for this forbidden fruit that had her clutch his shirt and kiss him fiercely.

His fingers curled at her dress, and his hands tangled in her hair as he returned the kiss. It was heated and passionate, and so much more than what she had ever imagined on those lonely nights. When they stopped kissing, he didn't pull away that far, he just pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

She imagined he whispered her name against her lips before they kissed again. But there was no time to question the truth behind her deceitful ears, all she could do was lose herself in his strong arms and chapped lips.

When they forgot their beers and went to find a room, she had never felt more proud of herself.


End file.
